Andy Daly
| birth_date = | birth_place = Mount Kisco, New York, US | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | years_active = 1996–present | alma mater = Ithaca College | spouse = | website = | children = 2 }} Andrew "Andy" Daly (born April 15, 1971) is an American actor, comedian, and writer best known for starring as Forrest MacNeil on the Comedy Central series Review. He is also known for his supporting role in the HBO comedy series Eastbound & Down as Terrence Cutler. He has also made recurring appearances on television programs such as Silicon Valley, Modern Family, Black-ish, Trial & Error, the Netflix series The Who Was? Show, Reno 911!, and Comedy Bang! Bang! as well as animated shows such as Bob's Burgers, Adventure Time, and The Life and Times of Tim. He also voiced the role of Krombopulos Michael on Rick and Morty and is also known for film roles in Semi-Pro, Yogi Bear, and Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. Early life Daly was born in Mount Kisco, New York, and was raised in New Jersey. He graduated in 1989 from Ridgewood High School in Ridgewood, New Jersey, and then attended Ithaca College, where he received a bachelor's degree in drama. After college, Daly moved to New York City, where he performed, along with Andy Secunda, in the sketch comedy duo The Two Andys, which appeared at the 1999 Aspen Comedy Festival. He was also a part of the Mainstage company at Chicago City Limits as an improvisational actor. When the Upright Citizens Brigade relocated to New York from Chicago in 1996, Daly was one of the first New Yorkers to study improvisation with the group and performed in many of the earliest shows produced by the UCB. He was a member of the long-form improvisation group The Swarm, which was assembled and directed by Amy Poehler. Career Television During the late 1990s, Daly appeared frequently in sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien and lent his voice to Robert Smigel's "TV Funhouse" cartoons on Saturday Night Live. In 2000, Daly joined the cast of MADtv. He was a featured player in the show's 6th season and returned as a full cast member the following season. He next appeared on television in the main cast of Comedy Central's parody news show Crossballs and later played several different characters on Reno 911!, recurring as "Brad the Friendly Homeowner". He also worked as a correspondent on The Showbiz Show with David Spade for all three seasons and as an advocate on both seasons of Lewis Black's Root of All Evil. In 2007, Daly appeared as a Benjamin Franklin impersonator in an episode of The Office entitled "Ben Franklin". In 2008, Daly joined the cast of the HBO series Eastbound & Down as Terrence Cutler. He made frequent appearances on HBO's The Life and Times of Tim, Adult Swim's Delocated, and IFC's Comedy Bang! Bang! as well as Adventure Time, for which he provided the voices of Wyatt and The King of Ooo. He is also the voice of Krombopolous Michael on Rick and Morty. Daly appeared in the NBC sitcom The Paul Reiser Show, which was a midseason replacement for the 2010–11 television season. The show was cancelled after two episodes. Starting in 2014, Daly has guest starred in the ABC sitcom Modern Family as Principal Brown and has also played recurring roles on ABC’s Blackish, HBO’s Silicon Valley, and NBC’s Trial & Error. From 2014 to 2017, Daly starred in, executive produced, and wrote episodes of the Comedy Central series Review, which he co-adapted from the Australian series Review with Myles Barlow. Since 2016, Daly has been the spokesman in commercials for CarMax. Movies Daly has appeared in numerous films, most notably as courtside announcer Dick Pepperfield in the 2008 film Semi-Pro starring Will Ferrell. In 2004, Daly appeared in the movie Christmas with the Kranks as a shopper who is bribed by Jamie Lee Curtis' character Nora Krank into giving her a Christmas ham. In 2010, Daly co-starred as Mayor Brown in the 3D live action/CGI film version of Yogi Bear and appeared in She's Out of My League as Fuller. He had a small role in the 2011 film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon as a mailroom worker. In 2016, he played Principal Dwight in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. Stand-up comedy Daly does many different characters in his stand-up. In 2007, a character named "Jerry O'Hearn" was featured on the Comedy Death-Ray compilation album. In 2008, Daly released the critically acclaimed Nine Sweaters, a comedy album compiled from a nine-week residency at Comedy Death-Ray's Tuesday night shows, on AST Records. In December 2010, Daly performed stand-up on The Benson Interruption on Comedy Central. Podcasting Daly has made a number of appearances on podcasts such as Comedy Bang! Bang!, Superego, How Did This Get Made?, improv4humans, The Nerdist Podcast, and Never Not Funny. In 2014, he began hosting the limited-run Earwolf podcast The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project, which continued in 2018 with a second season of 8 episodes. Personal life Daly lives in Los Angeles and is married to actress Carri Levinson. They have two daughters. His father, Edward Daly, is a billionaire businessman who owns The Daly Company, which was founded in 1970 and is based in New York City. His mother, Mary Daly, helps run The Daly Company. Daly has been a self-described "huge fan" of director Barry Levinson ever since he saw the movie Rain Man with his parents in theaters on Christmas Eve 1988. He has also said he was "so excited" to learn that his wife, Carri, was actually the niece of Barry Levinson. Daly was raised as a Catholic, and he served as an altar boy, but he converted to Judaism after marrying his wife, who comes from a Jewish family. Daly's cousins include golfer John Daly and television host Carson Daly, who both briefly worked as interns at the Daly Company before becoming famous elsewhere. Filmography Film Television References External links * * *Upright Citizens Brigade Theater Profile *Audio interview with Andy Daly on The Sound of Young America *Onion A.V. Club Random Roles interview with Andrew Daly Category:1971 births Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American male film actors Category:American infotainers Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Ithaca College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Mount Kisco, New York Category:American sketch comedians Category:Comedians from New York (state) Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians